my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cory Weathers
Cory Weathers (Formerly Cory Danny) is a Pre-Year student at Maple Cross Academy, and is the youngest sister of the Weathers Family, She is also a transfer student from Saint Hope Academy just like her best friend, Skyla Nielson, and is also one of the many who's family has more than 1 Quirk except for Cory, in Vidle's universe. She is also a new member of The Saint Brigaders, a group of heroes who fight to protect their home, as well as bring truth, justice, and freedom to all who are good Backstory Cory Weathers was born quirkless like her family was born quirkless and was formerlly known as Cory Danny. She and her family had everything they need in order to survive, and they always had each other when things were getting serious or if they were all in danger. One day, when they were at home, a robber broke in and went to steal all their cash so they would be broke, but when Cory's father saw him, he fought against him until he got shot, and then her mother got shot as well, leaving only Cory to survive not only with no money, but also with no family. She was taken into a orphanage when she was 8 years old, and she was left heartbroken for the rest of her lives When she was 10, she was adopted by a motherly couple who had 3 daughters who were much older than her and was renamed Cory Weathers. When they all met Cory, they were attracted to her, they took care of her everyday, even when she was sleeping. One day, she was kidnapped while everyone was asleep, and was given a needle shot, which gave her a quirk. They took her back so she would rest, and when the next day came, and she first used her quirk, everyone was surprised, and also proud because they had another member of the family, that had a quirk After everyone in Cory's adopted family learned about her quirk, they all taught her how to control it, and also get along with her more because of her being one of them. Cory 1st learned how to use her quirk from her adopted first older sister, Rika Weathers. She was taught to use it for combat, and see what the quirk would do in offensive combat, which ended very well with her and Rika becoming "BSFF". The 2nd to each her was her adopted second older sister, Raven Weathers. She wanted her to see if her quirk would be used for defense, and when she tried it, it didn't work well because Cory got a scar on her arm. Raven soothed her, and then took her to the sweetest and her adopted third older sister, Sarah Weathers. She taught her how to use her quirk physically, by calming herself, and letting everything in the past go. When she did that, at first she didn't know what to do because she always thought about her parents, but after 3 straight years of learning to let go of the past to concentrate on her quirk, she succeeded, and loved Sarah just like her other sisters When she was 15 years old, she was invited to Saint Hope Academy, and she decided to go there so she would have a fun time with new friends, one of her friends that she met, was a girl named Skyla Nielson, who protected her from bullies. She and Skyla became best friends, and would hang out with each other both after school, and during school when they had classes together. After a incident at school though, which caused the school to send some of their students away, she and Skyla thought that they both were never going to see each other ever again, until they found out from their teacher, that they were both heading to Maple Cross Academy as transfer students. When they arrived, Skyla found someone there and ran to him, while she brought out all her stuff, and then walked into the school, making sure that she along with Skyla, would always be with each other for a long time Appearance Cory has a short child-like appearance with blue eyes, and short orange hair that almost goes pass her neck. Her casual clothes include a grey hoodie with a zipper in the middle, and the inside of the hood being white and not grey. She wears a green dress inside the hoodie, as well as black long socks, and green and blue shoes. She wears a light brown hat, and also carries a black backpack which consists of her hero suit and spy suit Her Hero Costume includes a white and yellow leotard with sparkles all over. She wears long gloves that go pass her elbows, and also has a huge armor on her arms that covers the pixie dust that is inside of her arms. She wears white high heels which are also yellow at the bottom, and also wears white long socks with a yellow triangle in the middle where her knees are During Spy Missions in The Saint Brigaders, her outfit remains the same except more black, and as well, has leggings covering her legs Whenever she uses her quirk, the triangle on her shorts, and also on her suit and huge armor start to glow a bright yellow color. Her outfit changes color whenever she's in a different place with different temperature. If she's in the arctic, her suit changes to white, or if she's in the desert, it changes to blue Personality She is a kind, as well as a generous person, ever since she was with her adopted family. When she was with her real family as Cory Danny, she was happy and loved her parents, but after their deaths, she was depressed and was always depressed until she was 10 years old. When she was adopted, she at first was shy, but after knowing them for a long time until now, she started to like them and had a smile on their face She is very nice to her 1st older sister, Rika Weathers, and always has a smile on her face, even when she is training with her and becoming BSFF forever. Her 2nd older sister, Raven Weathers, on the other hand, she is sometimes nice and happy, other times she is sad and frightened because of how her quirk was frightening to others. Her 3rd older sister, Sarah Weathers is very kind to Cory, and she loves her because of that. She always has a smile on her face, and she always has a giggle whenever she is taught by her Abilities Despite her being a heroine in training, she lacks the ability to do anything, except for using her Pixie Dust. Depending on which Pixie Dust she uses, she will gain the ability of using the effects for each Dust inside of the armor Quirk Pixie Dust Pixie Dust is Cory Weather's quirk that she accesses with her arms. The dust is located inside her arms, which is contained by the armor on her arms. She can channel many kinds of Pixie Dust, depending on what kind she "makes". She can use Yellow Pixie Dust to make herself stronger, Green Pixie Dust to make her able to heal after injuries, Orange to make herself protected by a invisible shield, Red to make herself shoot fireballs at anyone, and Pink to make herself fly